Notes
by Brooklyn1918
Summary: Steve and Tony traveled back to the 1970’s, and thats no secret. But what the movie didn’t show was that Steve had left behind something to let Peggy know that he was still there.


Steve ducks into the empty office. At least, he hoped it was empty. The lights were off, and that was a good enough sign. He looked into the room, which was simple. A oak desk faced a window into another room, blinds lining the glass. There was a short shelf along the right wall, and a few war medals, one of which looked extremely familiar. It looked almost exactly like the medal of valor that he had won after he saved the 107th. It even had the nick in the paint where his was. He looked back to the desk, with everything on top neatly organized with a woman's touch. He looked to the left side of the desk and quickly caught sight of a picture. He turned to leave, but took a second glance back at the picture.

Small and skinny, a young soldier stood, squinting at the sun. His face looked as though he didn't know that his picture was being taken. And he hadn't, he was being secretly photographed for the secret military project, project rebirth. Steve looked into the face of his younger self, almost transfixed as to why on earth it would be sitting on this desk. His thoughts came crashing into him, and he turned to look at the frosted glass of the door leading into the hallway. Painted on the door, facing into the hall were the words,

"Margret Carter. Assistant director"

Tears popped into Steve's eyes, knowing how close he was to being in the same room as Peggy. A noise came from the other side of the room, and Steve turned to look out of the glass wall. In walks two people, a man and a woman. The man was unknown to Steve, but the woman was someone he had seen many times, both in his younger years and in his dreams.

Her face was exactly the same, save for the few wrinkles around her eyes and corners of her mouth. She still wore her signature red lipstick, and her hair was the same length. It was pulled back out of her eyes, and curled down in waves, some grey streaking back from her temples. She was preoccupied talking with the man, and messing with a printer. Steve walked to the window and looked at her, mere inches from him, and it took all of his willpower to keep from busting through the door and enveloping her in his arms.

She left the room, and a solitary tear streaked down his cheek. He turned to leave, hand on the doorknob, but stopped short.

He turned quickly back to the desk and pulled open one of the drawers, finding a peice of paper and a pen. Slapping it on the top of the desk, and bumping the drawer closed with his knee, he began to sketch. He drew three things on the paper.

The first thing he drew was his shield, half of it was the circular one he used now, and the other half was the very first shield, his triangle shield. He shaded it in quickly, and moved onto the next picture.

The second thing was his compass, the one that the lid flips up to expose a picture of Peggy. He pointed the north needle directly at the picture, and moved on.

The final thing he drew was a recreation of something he had drawn before. It was the monkey on the unicycle, holding his triangle shield. It was the first drawing that Peggy had caught him drawing, and besides Bucky, Peggy was the only one that knew about it.

He folded the paper in half, then stuck it in between the glass and the wood of the picture frame, and wrote Peggy's name on the front.

Steve opened the door, and took one final glance around the office, and slipped out. He knew he had to leave, and get the pym particles back to Tony. He pulled his cap lower over his eyes and speed walked out of the bunker, without taking another look back.

Peggy walked into her office an hour later. She plopped into her desk chair and leaned back, kicking off her heels, and swinging her legs up to rest on the top of her desk. She tilted her head back to look at the wall behind her, resting her eyes on Steve's medal of valor. She smiled at the charm, then lifted her head to look at Steve's picture. Only, the picture was obscured from veiw by a piece of paper. She reached out and plucked it out of the frame, and dropped her feet to the floor as she saw the name written on the front. It was her shortened name written, Peggy, and that was odd, seeing how when at work, no one except for a few called he Peggy. But the most unsettling thing about it was that the handwriting was all to familiar. She pulled open one of her desk drawers and pulled out a yellowing piece of paper, a letter that Steve had written her on one of his missions. She compared the handwriting on both peices, and it was EXACTLY the same.

She quickly unfolded the paper and nearly cried out. Three drawings presented themsefs on the paper. One of Steve's two shields, one of his compass, and one of the monkey. Her tears fell silently and swiftly. Only Steve and her knew what each of these meant, on a much deeper level. And even if this was a cruel joke made by someone, only three people knew about the monkey, and two of them were dead.

Or were they?


End file.
